Close To Home RePost xover with Criminal Minds
by karoanton
Summary: While Seaver deals with her feelings towards Reid, the B.A.U. team investigate a series of hate crimes in Lima, Ohio that have her looking back to an event from when she was a teenager. Reid/Seaver, Klaine, Brittana, Blaine/Seaver/Santana friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So for those of you who have already read my previous fic, "Moving Forward", this is the sequel and also crosses over with "Glee". I suggest you read that first otherwise this will be confusing. And don't worry, it isn't super long, I think. Enjoy **

"Three days ago, civil partners Leroy and James Berry – thirty-eight and thirty-nine – were found two blocks away from their home severely beaten, stabbed, and barely conscious in Lima, Ohio," JJ said as images were displayed on the screen in the B.A.U. conference room. "Then, just yesterday, Kurt Hummel, seventeen, and his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, sixteen, were found in the same condition outside of the Lima Theatre."

"Well, obviously, this unsub has something against homosexuals, but he's not confident enough to kill," Morgan stated.

"He could eventually escalate to that. Kurt Hummel appears to have more stab wounds than the first two victims," Seaver said.

"Or that one was more personal, since Blaine Anderson's injuries were the same as the Berrys'," corrected Rossi.

"Either way, we have about a day before two more victims come up, so we need to act fast. Wheels up in thirty minutes," Hotch said, and everyone rose from their seats and made their way out of the conference room.

It took Seaver an extra moment to collect herself before following the rest of the team. Even if the victims were still alive, this case might prove difficult for her to handle.

When she arrived back in the bullpen, Reid was almost half-way through getting his go-bag all ready for the trip. Thinking back to her conversation with Garcia during lunch, she decided that now would be the best time to take a chance.

"Hey Reid," she said, walking over to his desk.

"Oh, hey Seaver. What's up?" he said, sounding a little surprised. _Am I making him uncomfortable?_ Seaver wondered.

"Not much," she said. "I was just wonderin-,"

"Hey Pretty Boy! Can you give me a hand over here?" A voice yelled. Reid and Seaver turned to see Morgan standing at the entrance to the hallway where his office was still located.

"Sure thing, Morgan!" Reid called back and headed over to where his other colleague was, but not without taking his messenger bag with him. "See ya," he muttered to Seaver as he passed her.

Defeated, Seaver made her way back to her desk and groaned as she lay her head down on her desk in a "facedesk" fashion. When she sat back up, she found herself gazing at the framed photo of herself and her younger brother, Fred. It had been taken a few years previously at his wedding. Seaver sighed. _Even _he_ has had luck in finding love_, she thought.

But the photo also encouraged her, as she remembered the dreadful event that had occurred in her family while she was still in high school after her father got locked away.

000000000000

"Did you find it?" Reid asked. He was standing with Morgan in the room where the B.A.U. kept files from old cases.

"Yeah, but before I give it to you, are you _absolutely_ sure you want to do this?" his friend asked.

"She deserves some answers, don't you think?" Reid said.

Morgan sighed.

"I guess you're right, but how do you know she's ready to see this stuff?" he asked.

"I just know," Reid replied as he took the file that Morgan was holding and tucked it into his messenger bag away from the files for the case they were working on.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ish? Hopefully I'll get a couple more chapters up in the next couple of weeks, because I'm going to Denmark at the beginning of August, so I won't be updating at all for about three weeks. And yeah, it's too short, but hopefully I'll do better later on and then we get to see some of our favourite "Glee" characters as well! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! New chapter! I hope you all aren't mad at me for not updating at all for a month. I swear I wrote some while I was on vacation, I promise!**

As soon as the team was assembled on the jet, Garcia had already gone through a basic background check on the four victims and found something of a connection.

"Alright my pretties, here's what I've found so far. It turns out that Mr. Unfortunately-got-lots-of-extra-stabs, a.k.a. Kurt Hummel, attends William McKinley High School, which is the same school that the Berrys' daughter, Rachel, goes to," she said via speaker on Morgan's phone.

"So the unsub most likely knows them through the school," Hotch stated.

"Not only that, bossman, but Kurt and Rachel appear to be quite the pair of chums. They participate in three different clubs together, which I highly doubt is a coincidence. There's even one club that also has Kurt's stepbrother, Finn Hudson, in it," the analyst continued.

"And that club is?" asked JJ.

"The school's glee club – New Directions. Looking at the other members, it appears to be the type of place to welcome the typical outcast."

"Who runs the glee club?" Reid asked.

"William Schuester, the school's Spanish teacher," Garcia answered.

"Alright, thanks. Garcia, I want you to run background checks on all of the glee club members as well as Schuester, see if any of them have a record and look fit enough to be able to subdue two people at once," Hotch ordered.

"Search for Ohio's very own teenaged Derek Morgan – check," Garcia said.

"That hurts, Baby Girl," Morgan joked.

"Morgan, when we land, I want you and Rossi to check out both crime scenes. JJ, you'll help me set up at the Lima police station. As soon as we have a profile, I want you to have a press conference ready to go. Reid and Seaver, I'd like you to go to the hospital and interview the victims as well as their families. Find out whatever you can on what their routines are. Based on where they were all found, the unsub must watch them during the cooling off period to know where to go when he attacks them," Hotch continued.

"With only two days between each attack, how can we be sure that the unsub is watching them instead of just picking them at random?" Rossi asked.

"Lima's a small town. It'd be easy for someone to get around there if they've lived in the area for a long enough time," JJ said.

"You would know something like that," Morgan smirked.

"Don't be teasing my 'Ass-Kicking Mamma', Adonis," Garcia said on speaker. The rest of the team had almost forgotten that she was still on the line.

"No worries, Baby Girl, I'll make sure JJ comes back home safe and sound for you."

"And don't forget to keep an eye on the twins. Ciao!" And with that, Garcia hung up.

"Twins?" Seaver asked.

"She means you two," Hotch said, gesturing to her and Reid.

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Great," he said. "Now the whole team's in on it."

"In on what?" asked Rossi.

"You don't want to know," Seaver said, giggling.

00000000000

Upon their arrival in Lima, Ohio, the BAU team immediately set to work. Reid and Seaver were headed out to the hospital where all four victims were being attended to.

"Funny isn't it?" Seaver said on the ride over. She had been driving while Reid was absentmindedly gazing out the passenger-side window.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"How Rossi is the only person on the team who isn't aware of our so-called 'sexual tension', and yet if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to work with you guys," Seaver answered.

Reid smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

Unsure of what to say next, and deciding for the best that she better not attempt to ask him out then and there while they were in the middle of working, Seaver let the remainder of the car ride continue in silence.

When they arrived at the hospital ten minutes later, a nurse quickly let them to the I.C.U. and into the room holding the Berrys. Upon entering the room, the first thing that caught Reid and Seaver's attention was the distraught young woman sitting next to the bed where James Berry lay. Both agents quickly switched into their "concerned and sympathetic" modes.

"Excuse me," Seaver said quietly, hoping not to startle the girl, who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. "Are you Rachel Berry?" she asked when the girl turned to face her and Reid.

"Yes," said Rachel. "Who are you?"

"My name is Agent Ashley Seaver and this is my colleague, Dr. Spencer Reid. We work for the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"The what?" Rachel asked. Based on the sound of her voice and the bags under her eyes, the two agents could tell that the girl had probably had very little sleep over the past couple of days.

"We're here to find out who did this to your fathers," Reid said. Unlike Seaver, who was now standing right in front of Rachel, he had not entered the room entirely. Instead, he just stood in the doorway. "Is it alright if we could ask all three of you a few questions?" he asked.

"Uhm…" Rachel looked back at where her father, James, lay. He looked back at her with his eyes barely open and slightly nodded without saying anything. "Is it OK if we talk outside before you ask them anything? It's just that they get tired easily whenever they start talking."

"Sure, that's fine," Seaver said.

Reid left his spot in the doorframe so that his colleague and the young girl could make their way out into the hallway for the hospital. As soon as they were all standing together close enough to the door to keep an eye on Rachel's fathers, Seaver began the flow of questions.

"What's your fathers' normal routine during this time of year?" she asked.

"Well," Rachel started, thinking for a moment, "Pop, that's James to you, would drop Dad – or Leroy, I guess," she added. The two agents could see that this girl was becoming more like her regular self, letting her feel comfortable speaking to them. "…at his work at the firm – he's a lawyer – before driving to the bank. Pop's an accountant, although you probably know that already. Hey, do you have some freaky tech person working for you who can find out anything about someone from what kind of car they drive to the brand of toothpaste they use, like Marshall from _Alias_?" she suddenly asked Reid.

"Who-," Reid began to ask, but was interrupted when Rachel then turned to Seaver.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look _just_ like Rachel Nichols?" she asked.

"It's probably been brought up a couple of times but Rachel, if we're going to find out who it was that hurt your fathers, we need to stay on task with these questions. Do you understand?" Seaver told the adolescent.

"Yes, I understand completely. I just – actually, I won't even mention it because it is nowhere near relevant to what is happening right now. Now where were we?" Rachel asked. She had immediately switched back to the sober-faced girl that the two agents had seen when they first walked into the hospital room.

"You were telling us how your Pop, James, would drop of your Dad, Leroy, at his firm before driving to the bank," Reid said.

"How were you able to say all that? That's practically word for word!" Rachel said, sounding quite astonished.

"Let's just say he's really smart and leave it at that," Seaver said.

"OK. Well, as I was saying, Pop would drop Dad off at work every day and then go to his own job. They would get together for lunch, go back to work for the afternoon, and then come home for the day. Also, every Thursday, we would all go out to dinner at Breadsticks. Sometimes I'd bring my boyfriend Finn with me. And…there were also a couple of occasions where Finn would convince Kurt to come along, and then Kurt would then drag Blaine with him. Oh God!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly. "What if the guy that did this, or whatever he's called, is someone I know?"

"Actually, based on the fact that you've provided evidence that your fathers have met both Kurt and Blaine, and that this is a small town you live in, the odds of that are fairly likely. You may not even know the unsub personally, but you've probably heard his name somewhere," Reid told her.

"Great," Rachel said sarcastically. "Are there any more questions you'd like me to answer?"

"Do your fathers have any enemies?" Reid asked.

"I don't think so. I mean, you'd think being gay and a business man in smalltown Ohio would make you a major target but," Rachel paused a moment, "surprisingly, the worst of it really happens when you're a teenager. You know what I mean?"

"I do actually," Seaver said before she was able to stop herself.

"Oh," said Rachel, sounding a little surprised, "are you-?"

"No no no! I-I'm definitely straight. I just, uh, know someone who went through the same thing when they were a teenager," Seaver said.

"Oh, OK, that makes a bit more sense actually," Rachel chuckled lightly.

"So, um, anyways, one last question. In the days leading up to…what happened to your dad's, did either of them say anything about thinking that they might have been followed?" Seaver asked.

"If they did, they probably wouldn't have said anything to me," Rachel said.

"Alright then. Those are all the questions we have for now but if you remember anything that you think will be helpful you can call us here," Reid said, handing Rachel a card that had JJ' s number on it.

"Thank you," Rachel said quietly.

As Reid and Seaver began walking away in the direction of the room Kurt and Blaine were being kept in, they heard someone call them from behind. It was Rachel again.

"Hey! Um, just one question. When you're done talking to Kurt and Blaine, can you tell me how they're doing please?" she asked.

Seaver and Reid both nodded. Content, Rachel walked back into her fathers' ICU room.

"So are you _sure_ you're straight?" Reid said as they began walking again.

"Would the rest of the team keep rooting for us if I wasn't?" Seaver replied. She turned to look at Reid and smiled. They both chuckled as they made the rest of the journey to the next pair of victims.

**OK, how did you all like that? Was it good? Do you like how it's progressing so far? And how made are you all that I haven't been updating in over a month on a scale from 1 to 10.**


	3. Author's Note for All Fics

**Hello readers!**

**Karoline here and I just thought I'd let you all know that I am very much alive and still writing amazing fanfictions for you all to enjoy.**

**Now I have some specific announcements for each fic I currently have in progress:**

**Close to Home:**  
><span>**I'm very sorry for those of you who have been waiting patiently for another chapter of this to come up, even though it took me a month to even start it after I finally posted the last one. However, you must all wait a little bit longer as I am still working on it, but I will hopefully have it up soon. You should know that I have a four day weekend this coming Friday (my school is nice enough to give us all a mid-term break during November), so hopefully I will be able to fight of the writer's block and finally add more for the love of Reid/Seaver shippers ;) Oh, and I should also say that I plan on making this a bit shorter fic than I had expected, mainly because I highly doubt that the B.A.U. always deals with cases where there is always that one extra trick. So just hang in there for me, OK?**

**Facebook Fun in the FBI:****  
>Don't worry, I'm still working on this one, but like "Close to Home", I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block here and not to mention I had already said in my last chapter that I planned on making each chapter have at least 2,000 words so that I don't just give you a few Microsoft Word pages worth of hilarity.<strong>

**High School Never Ends:****  
>I was hoping that I would get this done before the Glee month-long hiatus was over, and then I decided to finish it before <strong>

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Klaine sex tomorrow… I'm expecting to finally be done by the end of this week, and then because of the long weekend I mentioned earlier, I will get lots of headway for the next chapter and get that done super fast! In the meantime, I've posted a poll on my profile of what song my OCs, Mick and Lisbeth, should sing as their first duet together. Yes, they are all Fleetwood Mac songs, and I think you'll have gathered up the evidence as to **_**why**_** by now ;)**

**Xoxo**

**Karoline **


	4. Chapter 3

**I feel so lousy for not updating in so long! But I swear to you, it's because of writer's block and also I've been really into this other fic I've started writing and not to mention school's also started, so I'm rather busy with that.**

When Rossi and Morgan arrived at the first crime scene, they were greeted by a large space bordered with crime scene tape and a couple of police cruisers standing guard to make sure no civilians tried to contaminate the area. The two men flashed their badges to one officer before crouching underneath the tape and making their way to the space of sidewalk where two blood pools lay dried up on the pavement.

"Alright, so the Berrys were on their way home when they got attacked. They drove along this road to get to their house, and had to stop here due to the stop sign. The unsub was probably standing right here and threatened them to get out when they arrived," said Morgan.

"And he has to be physically fit enough that he can attack two fully grown men and at separate times," stated Rossi. "Now, this particular unsub has personal anger towards homosexuals, greater than what some of the less accepting folk have."

"What if this unsub's in the closet?" asked Morgan.

"That would explain part of the motive, but why would he suddenly lash out randomly like this? Not to mention, how does Kurt Hummel fit into all this? His wounds are more severe than the other victims," answered Rossi.

"I'll call Garcia and get her to dig some more into Kurt's backstory," said Morgan as the two began to head back to the SUV.

* * *

><p>When Reid and Seaver reached the room holding Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, there were two visitors. This time, it was a tall, strongly built boy about the same age as Rachel, and an older looking man, about Hotch's age.<p>

"Can I help you?" the older one asked when he saw them. The teenaged boy sitting in the chair next to Kurt Hummel's bed turned at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, my name's Dr. Reid, and this is Agent Seaver. We're from the FBI," Reid said as he entered the room and flashed his badge for the man to see. Seaver had hung back in the doorway upon the sight of Kurt in his bed hooked up to a respirator, and also because she had just received a call from Morgan.

"Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad. And this here's my step-son, Finn Hudson," Burt said, gesturing towards the teenager in the seat, who simply nodded at his acknowledgement, before holding out his hand for Reid to shake. "I take it you two are here to find out who did this to my son and Blaine?"

"Yes. We'd like to ask them both some questions, if you wouldn't mind," Reid said.

"Have you guys talked to Rachel yet?" Finn asked from behind Burt.

Reid nodded. "We were just with her," he said.

Finn stood up. "I'll go check on her," he said and left the room.

"What's his relation to Rachel?" Reid asked Burt once he left.

"She's his girlfriend. They've been going out on and off the past couple of years. How is that relevant?" Burt asked.

"Just an observation. Any detail could be relevant to this investigation," Reid stated in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey Reid," Seaver called out to him and finally walked to where he was standing with Burt, making sure her back faced Kurt to avoid seeing him. "I just got a call from Morgan. He's says that our unsub is probably in the closet," she said.

"In the what?" Reid asked.

"It means he hasn't told anyone about his being gay. What's an unsub?" Burt answered for Seaver.

"Unknown subject. The…attacker in this case. Mr. Hummel, could you tell us what you were doing the night Kurt and Blaine were attacked?" Seaver said.

"Once again, Burt's just fine, and I was packing up at my garage. In this town, if you're having car troubles, I'm your man. And I even have plenty of witnesses to prove it," Burt answered.

"Could you tell us about any problems that have come up like this since Kurt first came out?" Seaver asked.

"Well, there is one that definitely stands out," Burt answered.

* * *

><p>Back at the police station, the rest of the team was huddled around the table in the room where they'd set up all their supplies with Garcia on speaker giving a more in-depth summary of the lives of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.<p>

"_So, here I give you the life of Kurt Hummel. Age eight, mom died of cancer. Dad never remarried until last year to a now Mrs. Carole Hudson-Hummel, who was also a widow. Her husband died just a year after their son, Finn was born. Anyways, back to Kurt. Looks like once he was in high school, he dealed with bullying a lot, but looks like nothing was too bad until November of last year, when a student by the name of David Karofsky threatened to kill him. Based on Kurt's report, Karofsky told him that 'if he told anyone, he was going to kill him'. The principal at the time, Sue Sylvester, expelled Karofsky for the time being, but because of the lack of evidence, he was allowed back to school. When that happened, Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy for Boys, which has a zero-tolerance against bullying policy, and this is where we see the dapperness that is Blaine Anderson enter the scene. Then in April, Karofsky decided to apologize to Kurt for threatening him, and by the looks of it, Kurt was forgiving enough and has been back at McKinley ever since,"_ Garcia said over the speaker phone.

"Can you send us a picture of Karofsky, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"_On the way to your cellular as I type, along with the Twins', though I should say Reid really needs to upgrade,"_ Garcia answered.

"You can bother him about that when we come home, Garcia," JJ said.

"_I look forward to it, dearest. PG out."_ Garcia then hung up.

"This Karofsky kid looks to fit what we have of the profile so far," Rossi said while looking at the picture on his phone that Garcia had just sent them all.

"Strong build, and we already deduced that our unsub's in the closet. That could be what he had threatened Kurt about," Morgan said.

* * *

><p>Seaver showed the picture of David Karofsky to Burt Hummel.<p>

"Yeah, that's him," Burt confirmed.

"It's likely he could be our unsub with what we've gathered so far," Reid said.

"But that makes absolutely _no_ sense, Kurt and that Karofsky kid called it truce ages ago," Burt said, his voice beginning to escalate slightly.

"Whether he's the unsub or not, we need to go now, if you have anything else you think would be important for us to know, here's my number," Seaver said, handing Burt another card with a phone number on it before dragging Reid out of the room with her.

Once they were out of the hospital and back in the SUV, Reid started asking questions.

"You looked about ready to run out of Kurt and Blaine's room in no time," he said.

"Hmmm," was all Seaver said as she drove.

"And I've noticed that you've been taking this case personally" Reid continued.

"What makes you say that?" Seaver asked flatly.

"Well, you were quick to avoid looking at Kurt's bed, and it wasn't just because his wounds were worse than Blaine's."

"So I'm uncomfortable, how is that relevant to anything?" Seaver said. _Not now Ashley_, she thought, _and not with _Reid_ of all people. Wait 'til later before you explode_.

"Seaver, I'm only stating what I observed, I didn't me-," Reid started.

"Can we _please_ not talk about this right now," Seaver snapped. "I just want to catch this creep so we can all go home. Sorry if you're offended by my lashing out at you, but I really have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Reid nodded even though Seaver wasn't looking at him.

"Alright," he said.

**OH MI GOSH THIS CHAPTER'S DONE! So I'll have gathered that all of you are just about ready to either pounce me for taking sooooo loooong, or love me for finally updating. Don't worry, I would never abandon this fic, especially since it's part of my kinda, sorta Reiver (Reid/Seaver) series that I'm going to continue with after this fic is done. There's probably going to be a few more chapters until it is finite. And yeah, you've probably all gathered who I've made my unsub now, and the whole case will be wrapped up in the next chapter, I think. And then there will be some other things in it as well. If you read my preceding fic, "Moving Forward", you'll know what I'm talking about.**


End file.
